callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day
"Ste. Mere Eglise- Day" is the fourth mission in Call of Duty and Call of Duty Classic. The player must hold Ste. Mere Eglise against the counterattack of German troops and tanks. Characters *Martin (playable) *Foley *Moody *Johnson *Parker *Franklin *Lewis Walkthrough Starting off The player will spawn near the ruins of the last Flakpanzer's from the previous mission. Foley will inform the player that they need to hide from the mortars shelling the area, so follow him. Inside, the player will find a grenade box, an M1 Garand, Thompson, MP40, FG-42 and a Kar98k. These weapons will disappear soon, so grab whatever the player needs. After the shelling, Foley will send Johnson to investigate the building that had the trench across from it in the previous mission. As soon as he gets inside, he will be shot and Germans will flood the area (more than 10). After a few seconds, a Tiger tank will appear on the road to the right of the Flakpanzer's remains and begin opening fire. Run out of the building the player is in, turn left and go straight until the player reaches a ruined building (the church from the previous mission) on the player's left. Inside, the player will find a Panzerfaust box. Grab one, get somewhat close to the tank, aim down the sights, and shoot its side. If the rocket hits the side, it's a one-hit kill. Otherwise, the player will have to fire another rocket. When it's down, go back to the church and retrieve the weapon the player exchanged for the rocket. Foley will instruct the player to defend the church from the invaders coming from the graveyard. Simply grab the MG42 that's closest to the Panzerfaust box and open fire. After a while, the troops will run away. If the player needs health, there are about four medium medical kits laying around inside the church. Image:dawnspawn.png|Spawn. Image:dawnshouse.png|The house the player runs into. Image:dawnjohnsonhouse.png|The house on the right is the one that Johnson is killed at. Image:dawntank1.png|The first tank. Image:dawnrockets.png|Location of the Panzerfaust Image:dawnchurch.png|Cleaning out the graveyard. Cleaning Up Once that's done, Foley will tell the player that they and their allies need to take out the enemies that are at the north end of the map. Follow him through the building Johnson was killed at, and the player will end up near the second Flakpanzer from the previous level. This time, there are enemies coming from where the player came through in the last level. There are also enemies at a porch that's to the left of the entrance to the first Flakpanzer, so take them out first, preferably with a grenade. When they are down, head toward the first Flakpanzer and take out anybody that gets in the player's way. There is not a lot of cover, so try to crouch if the player can. Doing so makes the player a smaller target and makes the player's recoil go down. When the enemies are dead, run towards the entrance to the graveyard. The player will be attacked by mortars, so run back to the Flakpanzer remains. When the player gets there, they will find another tiger tank burst through, so run back to the house Johnson was killed at. Make sure to take out Martin's SMG, since enemies tend to be in the house. Image:dawnflak2andporch.png|The entrance to objective one's remains. The left area is the porch. Tank 2 Now that the player's back where they started, they will find that some enemies have reoccupied the trench near the house. Again, a grenade and a few shots from a rifle will finish the job. Soon after, the tank will burst through the gate separating where the player is from the Flakpanzer's area. Run to the church, grab another Panzerfaust, and shoot it at the tank's side. It'll be destroyed. Now, go back to the house the player went to at the start, and go past it. The player will find an enemy Tiger tank sitting around for no good reason. Two of the player's allies will jump on top of it, shoot the drivers, and throw a grenade in it, then jump off. Usually, one of them does not make it in time before the tank explodes, so if the player needs ammo for either a M1 Garand or Thompson, make sure to check the area near the tank after its exploded. There's a much easier alternate way of taking out tank number two. After taking out tank number one, grab another Panzerfaust and hang on to it when Martin heads north to help his allies. As soon as the tank bursts through and lands on the ground, blast it away. Follow Martin's team back to the church, but be careful as Martin's squad will ignore the enemies who spawn from the direction the player came in. Image:dawntank2.png|The second tank. Image:dawntank3.png|The third tank. Mortar Team Destruction After the third tank is destroyed, go past it, and the player will find that they are near the house with the garage from the previous mission. Inside the garage is a medium medikit, so grab it if the player needs it. Foley will meet up with a spotter that says he found the enemy 8 cm Grantawefer 24 mortar teams firing away past the house with the garage. Follow Foley, and the player will end up near a very large field with MG42s, snipers and the mortar teams. A scoped Kar98k is right next to the entrance, so grab it if the player wants some sniper practice. Otherwise, keep what Martin has. The part is somewhat open-ended, allowing the player to choose which team to take out first; the one on the left, behind the building, or the one on the right, next to the tower. The player's allies tend to take out the one on the right by themselves, so the player should try to tackle the one on the left. No matter which one the player is taking out, make sure to take out the sniper at the top of the tower and the MG42 gunners. While the gunners will respawn if the player's not close enough to them, putting them out of commission for a few seconds will mean a lot while the player's trying to run through the field. When the player's tackling the left mortar team, be careful! There's usually a bodyguard near them that's waiting to tear the player up, so either have Martin's SMG out or toss a grenade before the player gets near the team. When the teams are down, go to the back and enter the car that is driven out.. Image:dawnhouse2.png|The second house from Burnville. Image:dawnsniper.png|The sniper rife. Image:dawnfield.png|Overview of the field. Image:dawnrightm.png|The mortar team on the right. Image:dawnleftm.png|The mortar team on the left. Watch out for the bodyguard! Image:dawnexit.png|The exit. Weapon Loadout Tips When you go to reinforce the northern flank approach bring a Panzerfaust with so when the second tank appears you can take it out without having to go get one. Video zWl2NVlBx00&feature Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer